


Not What I Expected

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Coming Out, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata opens the door to a locker room which is not Karasuno, in which Iwaizumi is about to beat to pulp Ushijima. So he gets Oikawa to separate them.<br/>It was not what they expected. And nothgin went as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Things got a bit out of hand I'm sorry.

Hinata opened the door and froze: this was not Karasuno’s locker room. But way more importantly, Iwaizumi was about to hit Ushijima, holding the other ace by the front of his shirt, his face contorted in anger. Hinata let the door close down and ran down the corridors, straight to Aoba Johsai. Luckily, the Great King was still outside.

“Great King!” he called, out of breath, and Oikawa spun on his heels, visibly angered to be called by him.  
“Not now, Chibi-chan”, he dismissed him.  
“But it’s Iwaizumi-san”, Hinata cried, and Oikawa stopped immediately, jumping to grab the front of his uniform.  
“What is it, Chibi-chan?”  
“He was with Ushijima-sempai and he… he was about to hit him!”  
“Crap”, Oikawa growled, releasing him, all his anger after their defeat to Karasuno gone now that Iwaizumi was in a tight fit. “Show me the way”, he said, running after Hinata.

He slammed the door open, panting, and stopped so abruptly Hinata ran head first into his back. He didn’t even move.

“What the _fuck_ , Iwa-chan?” Oikawa yelled, clearly distraught.

Hinata peaked under his arm and gasped: Iwaizumi was pinned to the wall by Ushijima, his strong thighs circling his waist, shirtless and rutting against him as their lips smashed together. Ushijima was holding him tightly, his hands supporting his legs, and that really wasn’t what they expected. Both of them looked over at Oikawa and Iwaizumi became livid.

“Oikawa”, he said, his voice strangled, and Ushijima let go of him.

Iwaizumi grabbed his top and put it back on, before stepping out to meet Oikawa who was glaring at them, though his expression still told them he couldn’t believe what he had just seen.

“I think you owe me an explanation”, he said, his voice unusually blank and filled with a contained rage.

Iwaizumi came closer, fidgeting.

“Listen, I-”

The slap echoed in the room, and both Ushijima and Hinata flinched.

“ _How could you?_ ” Oikawa said, and there was so much pain in his voice Hinata felt his heart clench. “I trusted you!”  
Iwaizumi was looking down – and that was really unusual as well – his cheek a burning red where Oikawa had hit him. It wasn’t the physical pain, but the knowledge of how betrayed Oikawa felt.  
“I’m sorry, Tooru”, Iwaizumi finally said in a soft voice, raising his head. “I won’t let your feud with Wakatoshi get in the path of my love life.”  
“I thought- I thought you _hated_ him as well”, Oikawa cried out.  
“What I hate is how it makes you _feel_ ”, Iwaizumi replied, a crack in his voice. “You’re my best friend, of course I care about you and about how you feel. But you can’t ask me to hate the one I love.”

Oikawa flinched, taking a step back. Ushijima hadn’t said a word and was watching the scene unfolding in front of him, concern in his eyes.

“So you two… you two are serious?” Oikawa asked, his voice trembling.  
“Yes”, Iwaizumi replied, and Ushijima nodded, stepping closer.  
“Oikawa”, he said, “I sincerely care about Iwaizumi. I sincerely love him, though I know you don’t believe me to be capable of emotions. If we hid until now, it was out of respect and out of concern for you.”  
“I need… I need to get out…” Oikawa breathed, a lump in his throat.

He spun on his heels and ran away, to a calm place where he could reflect. Hinata now stood shield-less in the doorframe, and the two third-years stared at him.

“I’m… I’m really sorry, Iwaizumi-sempai, Ushijima-san”, he bubbled, bowing. “I didn’t mean to…”  
“It’s alright”, Iwaizumi reassured him as he tried a small smile. “He would have learnt it one way or another. I don’t think we could have kept the act a year more.”  
“But why did you go get him, Hinata?” Ushijima asked.  
“I thought… I saw the both of you and Iwaizumi-sempai looked like he was about to hit you so I thought only Oikawa-sempai would be able to stop him and then…”  
“Well, that was a nice reflex if anything”, Iwaizumi said. “Don’t worry. He’ll need some time to calm down and accept it, but he’s not my best friend for nothing. I know he will come back soon enough.”

Hinata nodded, and blushed as Ushijima came closer to Iwaizumi and gently grabbed his waist.

“How long… How long have you two been dating?” he finally asked, curiosity taking over fear.

They exchanged a look, and Ushijima answered:

“About four years, now.”  
“That much?!” Hinata cried out in disbelief, and they nodded.

Iwaizumi sighed.

“Now that Oikawa knows, there is no more reason for hiding”, he said. “C’mon, let’s both get out of the closet and make things clear.”

He was holding Ushijima’s hand, their fingers intertwined, and Hinata suddenly realized how _good_ they looked together. Raw strength and wits, both aces, it seemed so obvious now.

“Then… I wish you two good luck”, he said, stepping out, and they smiled.

He ran back to his own locker room, where his team was changing. He was still red and out of breath, and they all stared at him, half-dressed.

“What’s wrong, Hinata?” Sugawara asked, concerned.  
“You look like you just saw a ghost”, Nishinoya added.  
“I… I got in the wrong locker room”, he settled to say.  
“And?” Daichi asked. “It can’t be just that, can it?”  
“There were… Iwaizumi-san and Ushijima-san there”, he breathed slowly.  
“Unless they were savagely making out, I don’t see how it can be a reason to be in your state”, Ennoshita chuckled.  
“But they were”, Hinata retorted bluntly, and they all froze, staring at him.  
“What?”  
“T-They were making out. But at first it looked like they were about to fight so I went to get the Great King, but when we came back Iwaizumi-san was pinned to the wall and they were k-kissing and…” He stopped, grabbed his head. “I fucked up so bad!”  
“Did Oikawa know?” Sugawara asked in a soft voice.  
“No”, Hinata squeaked. “He was really angry and he s-slapped Iwaizumi-san.”  
“Alright, I’ll go and talk to him”, Sugawara said.  
“What, you? Now?” Daichi blurted out.  
“Yes, me, now. If you didn’t know, Oikawa and myself get along pretty well so I’m sure he’ll listen to me.”  
“Are you two d-dating as well?” Hinata asked in a small voice, and Sugawara opened eyes like saucers.  
“What? No, no we don’t”, he chuckled. “We’re just good friends. Besides, I’m already taken.”  
“ _What?_ ” they all cried out. “And you didn’t tell us? Who is it? For how long?”  
“Crap, I wasn’t supposed to say that”, Sugawara chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “You see, I, uh, I’ve been dating someone for two months now and-“  
“What’s her name? Do we know her?” Nishinoya blurted out.

Sugawara blushed even more.

“Yes, you know _him_ ”, he said. “Though know might be a strong word. Let’s say you _met_ him.”  
“We met him?” Tanaka asked. “But when?”  
“Cut it out, Suga, and tell us already!” Daichi growled.

Sugawara breathed in deeply.

“I’m-dating-Terushima-Yuuji”, he said in one go before springing through the door.  
“Did I just heard what I heard?” Asahi asked.  
“I didn’t think Suga was the type to go after a punk” Nishinoya said. He cocked his head: “But now that he said it, they do look good together.”  
“Anyone else wants to announce they are dating someone?” Daichi said, more playful than serious – he still couldn’t believe that _Suga_ of all people was dating Terushima. Hinata saw the bead of sweat running down his nape and realized he was more nervous than he looked like. “Because actually I am”, he said, trying to keep his expression composed, but it failed miserably. They all stared at him, prompting him to say names. “I’m-”  
“Here you are, Captain Thighs” a voice boomed through the door as it slammed open. “Can’t believe we did all the way to Miyagi to see you play and you don’t even wait for us to greet you.”

Never before Hinata had seen this expression on Daichi’s face. A mix of fear, joy, anger and affection. Two pairs of arms embraced him as loud voices chatted in his ears, and when he was finally released, he was beet read, and everyone was staring at him.

“As I was about to say”, he said, his voice trembling a little, “I’m dating Kuroo and Bokuto.”

There was a silence, and Hinata said:

“Well, that was not what I expected.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
